<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they run- scared of a little chaos and destruction~ by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610052">and they run- scared of a little chaos and destruction~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT GOD AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, god AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the twin gods of the apocolyspe were here. <br/>oh fuck</p><p>myct god au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT GOD AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they run- scared of a little chaos and destruction~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My, we just happened to stumble in at the right time." All the gods eyes widened, and they whipped around, awe and shock and fear in their gazes. On top of a building were two boys, a blond and a brunette. The blond was the one who had spoke, a sharp grin on his face, standing precariously on the edge of the roof. The brunette was sitting next to him, swinging his legs back and forth.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo. </p><p>The old gods of destruction and chaos respectively.</p><p>Why were the twin gods of the apocolyspe here?</p><p>They were <em>fucked</em>. </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo jump down from the roof, and land safely, waving at the gods, who, not wanting to piss them off, waved back. The mortals were just...confused.</p><p>"Who are you children?" Schlatt sneers this, and the gods wince. Schlatt could have just fucked up for everyone. Tommy just...tilts his head, fire and ruin in his gaze. Then he smiles brightly, and chirps.</p><p>"I'm Tommy! This is my best friend, Tubbo!" The brunette elbows him as if to remind him of something. "Right. How's Wilbur?" </p><p>Technoblade winces and speaks.</p><p>"He's...insane. He's- It's not good."</p><p>Tommy mutters a curse, and Tubbo glares at the ram-horned man- was he a demigod?- and in the calmest, happiest voice, (oh shit he was pissed) he spoke.</p><p>"Please, explain, why you exiled the only one who could actually run this place?"</p><p>Schlatt rolls his eyes. "I'm not explaining myself to a child." </p><p>"...very well." Tubbo sighs, and turns to Dream, a smile on his face. "Oh, Dream, we're only here because we need to get Wil back as president- then we'll leave. So, don't worry." </p><p>The gods heave a sigh of relief.</p><p> They weren't <em>completely</em> fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>